A tale of love and friendship
by Kat42
Summary: It's Lily's seventeenth birthday and she finds out the true meaning of love and friendship.
1. chapter 1: The sleepover

A/n this is what happens when my best friend annoys me, I decide to get even. No Lindsay I will not change the story so quit bugging me. I'm so mean will enough rambling on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Digimon characters or Cardcaptors characters but Lily, Kat, Mira are mine  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: the sleepover  
  
Lily woke with a start. She gazed around her room. [Why did I wake up?] she asked herself. Lily got up to go to the bathroom. She opened the door with a creak. Her close friend Kat stirred from where she was sleeping. "Lily! What the hell are you doing up at this hour, it's five in the morning for heaven sakes!" Kat exclaimed. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." "Go back to bed, I'll try not to wake you when I come back in." Lily replied. As she left the room. Kat mumbled sure ok as she rolled over. Lily came back and tried to get back to sleep; she can't fall asleep because T.K. was on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. *I wonder what he is dreaming about? * Lily asked herself. Kat turned and yelled, "what is your problem! Are you obsessed?" "I'm not obsessed, besides I'm dreaming about T.K." Lily replied. "Point taking" Kat responded. Kat and Lily were arguing, they were getting louder and louder. Five minutes later Mira jumps up from where she was sleeping. "Shut the hell up you guys! What's your problem, can't you see that some people are still sleeping!!" "Besides it's six in the morning for crying out loud!!!" "Actually it 's only five o'clock, for your big fat information" retorted Lily. "Whatever, the point is that it's to early in the morning. I'm going back to sleep and if anyone and I do mean anyone makes any noise before ten o'clock, I'll personally make that person extremely sorry, do I make myself clear!!!" Mira exclaimed. "Hissy hissy" Lily and Kat whispered to each other. As they walked out of the room, they noticed that Mira had put her pillow on top of her head. "What's her problem? It's not like we meant to wake her up said Kat. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that we stayed up until one forty- five in the morning," Lily answered. They decided to go downstairs and watch The Matrix until Mira wakes up.  
  
  
  
A/n Please review, flames are accepted but they will just be burned. Next chapter will be up when I find the time to do it 


	2. chapter 2: The new neighbors

A/n lookie the next chapie. I decied to put it up now . Lindsay has been bugging me to get chap 7 done but I have an evile writers block. So enjoy the story  
  
Disclaimer: sadly I own no of the charaters except for Mira, Lily and Kat there all mine so u want to use them u have to ask first.  
  
Chapter 2: the new neighbors It was about ten-thirty in the morning and Mira hadn't woken up yet. By that time Lily and Kat had watched two movies. The first movie was called The Matrix; the other was called Merlin. "Shouldn't we wake Mira up now?, it's way past ten" Kat asked . "Ya I think we should, I'll wake her up when I go upstairs" Lily responded. As Lily opened the door that led to her room, the first thing she noticed was that Mira had moved off the floor and onto her bed. Lily walked up to Mira, as she shook her she said; "Mira wake up it's ten-thirty." *Go away* Mira mumbled and she rolled over. "Mira get up now" Lily yelled. Mira ignored Lily and put her pillow on top of her head. "Mira get up this instant, I'm not joking" Lily retorted. "What! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep I told you if anyone made any noise before ten I would make that person extremely sorry" yelled Mira. " I know, but it's not ten, it is actually ten-thirty and it's time to get up" Lily replied. Five minutes later and a lot of persuading on Lily's part, Mira finally got up and took a shower. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. As they were walking down the stairs, they heard Kat yell, "Lily Syaoran is at the door." As Kat finished yelling this, she heard Lily and Mira stomp down the stairs. "Hi Syaoran what's up?" Lily asked. "Hi, nothing's up. I just wanted to see if you met the family who moved into the house across the street" Syaoran responded. "No I haven't, why don't you come inside" answered Lily. Lily, Mira, Kat and Syaoran went downstairs to play super smash brothers. A couple of hours later the phone rings. Lily runs upstairs to pick up the phone. "Hello," Lily said as she picked up the phone. "Lily this is mom, I just met are new neighbors at Safeway. I've invited them for super" Lily's mom answered. "When are they coming, can Kat, Mira and Syaoran stay as well?" Lily asked her mother. "At five, make sure your ready and the house is clean, yes your friends can stay as well." Lily's mom responded. "Oh thanks mom!" exclaimed Lily. "Sorry, have to go, dad is calling me. We'll be back at four-thirty" Lily's mom said as she hung up the phone. [Mom said that the guest would arrive at five, it was now about twelve thirty, so we have almost five hours until the guests arrive. There's lots of time] Lily thought to herself. *Kat tell everyone that if they want to eat something they should now* Lily told Kat *Why?* asked Kat. *Because we are having guests coming over for super at five* answered Lily. "Ok everyone if anyone is hungry I suggest eating now because we have until five to clean the house before Lily's guest come" Kat told Mira and Syaoran. After everyone was just finished cleaning, the doorbell rang. Syaoran yelled, "I'll get it." He opened the door and there was Lily's mom. "Hi misses Smith" Syaoran said. " Hi Syaoran, are you guys finished," asked Lily's mom. "Yes we just finished" answered Syaoran. "Oh, hi mom" Lily said as she entered the hall. "Hi sweetie, Lily Nora Smith you go upstairs and get dress this instant!" yelled Lily's mother. After Lily, Mira and Kat came downstairs, when they finished dressing they sat by the stairs and waited for the guests to arrive. 


	3. dinner guests

A/n: here's the next chapter sorry for the delay but I've been busy. At someone requests I'll make something perfectly clear I own kat, mira and lilly not the peeps they represent. So I'm saying sorry to lynnie and Lindsay for claiming them. I'm so going to kill the person who took my disc, and screwed it up. Anywho on with chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: diner guest  
  
It was a quarter to five and Lily's dad hadn't gotten home yet. All of a sudden, the door opened and in comes lily's dad "Sorry I'm late Tracy, traffic is really bad today" Bud said. "That's ok, you're here now" Tracy said.  
  
It was now five, Lily was wondering when the guest would arrive [where are they it's five] Lily said to herself. As she said that the doorbell rang. "Hello, please come in, let me take your coats and jacket" Lily greeted the quests. "Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Kamaya, these must be your children " Lily's mom said as she walked in. "Yes they are, this is ken he's sixteen and Kari is fourteen, my names is Denise and my husband's name is Larry" answered Denise "Are they all your children?" Larry asked as Mira, Kat and Syaoran walked towards them. "Oh no, just this one" Tracy answered as she put her arm around Lily. "These are Lily's friends, Mira, Kat, Syaoran" explained Tracy. "Mom can we go now" asked lily. "Sure sweaty run along" Tracy said. After all the introductions were made, Lily, Kari, Ken, Mira, Kat, Syaoran went downstairs.  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" Lily asked. "How about we play mad gab" suggested Mira, "Ya that sounds great" everyone agreed. After everyone was paired up: Syaoran & Ken, Mira & Kat and Lily & Kari, they started the game. Ten minutes later it was Lily's and Kari's turn, their card said 'richer next sun.' " richer next sun?" Lily said. " richer next sun" Kari repeated. They sat silently and pondered what the hidden message was; all of a sudden, they yell together "Richard Nixon." "That is absolutely correct," the others said. " Lily, Mira, Kat, Kari, Ken, Syaoran supper time" yelled Lily's mom. " One second mom " Lily yelled back. All of a sudden, Tracy, Bud, Denise and Larry heard what sounded like an elephant stampede, as their children stomped down the stairs. After everyone was seated and grace was said, everyone started to eat. Ten minutes later everyone had finished eating Denise and Larry got up to leave. "Thanks for diner Tracy" Larry said "Yes it was excellent but we have to go now, bye kids be good" Denise said. "Thanks for having them over Tracey. Ken look after your sister" Larry said. " It's no problem, bye have a great evening" Tracy said as Denise and Larry went out the door. As she turned she said "Lily it's time to get ready for bed, you can all sleep downstairs or upstairs and watch t.v, just try to be quiet." Tracy told her daughter. "There's chips and drinks in the refrigerator if you get hungry," Tracy said as they went upstairs to get ready for there movie night.  
  
  
  
A/n plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review I'll write faster. 


End file.
